Non-volatile memory (NVM) is a memory device that retains content stored therein even when power is removed. EEPROM and flash memory are two commonly used non-volatile memory devices. In particular, flash memory has become widely used in electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices, because of its ability to provide data storage at low power levels. Modern day flash memory devices are typically implemented using a floating gate MOS transistor device as the memory cells. A floating gate MOS transistor device includes a floating gate that is formed between a control gate and the channel region (the substrate) of the MOS device and at least partially vertically aligned with the control gate. Charge storage on the floating gate determines the stored data state (“0” or “1”) of the memory cell.
In a non-volatile memory cell implemented using a floating gate MOS device, programming of the memory cell, or writing data to the memory cell, is accomplished by transferring charge carriers from the semiconductor substrate (the source or the drain) to the floating gate by tunneling through the thin gate oxide layer. Typically, a block of non-volatile memory cells is first erased by applying bias conditions to remove the charges stored on the floating gate. Then, the non-volatile memory cells can be written or programmed, usually one byte or word at a time, by applying the bias conditions opposite to the erase operation. Erase and programming operation of non-volatile memory devices require a relatively large voltage and current and erase and programming cycles can be slow.
Furthermore, programming of the non-volatile memory device is typically carried out using a program and program-verify cycle. The memory cells are programmed using the programming bias condition and then the cells are verified by reading the programmed states of the cells using the read bias condition. If a memory cell fails the program-verification, the programming operation is repeated and the memory cells are again verified. When the memory device ages, the program and program-verify cycle may need to be repeated many times in order to program the device.